For The Love Of FUGAKU! Halle Style!
by Uchiha of the Desert
Summary: It's Fugaku and co! Team 7, and Sakura... PREGNAT? and... ITACHI? READ! u know u want too!


Alright! This is For the Love of Fugaku! Halle Style! I was In a contest with 2 other people on fanfiction, over who could write the best Fugaku story. Mine IS the best. Don't listen to those fools! But, if you want to pity their stories, their pen names are: The Kunai Monster and Hammy Uchiha. (N.F.I- Fugaku is Sasuke's hideous father.) (N.F.I- NFI means NOTE FOR IDIOTS!! DUH!) sorry, but Sasuke and Itachi might be a little occ.

"Itachi! Get over here!"

"I'M SASUKE!!! SASUKE!! GET IT IN YOUR HEAD YOU USELESS OLD MAN!"

Sasuke Uchiha and Fugaku Uchiha were having their usual argument. Fugaku, being old and senile, is constantly mistaking his son, Sasuke for his older brother, Itachi. As they continued yelling at each other over what Sasuke's name was, the door opened and a women with bright pink hair walked in the door.

"Sasuke-kun! Fugaku! I'm home! Are you two fighting again?"

"Itachi started it. He wouldn't get me my apple sauce." Fugaku stated.

"Im…SASUKE!" Sasuke growled.

"Sasuke, is it really a challenge for you to get your dad apple sauce?" The woman said while giving a small bowl of apple sauce to Fugaku.

"He never said anything about that!" Sasuke said trying to contain his anger.

"Sakura is such a nice girl, Itachi. You should get married."

"WE'VE BEEN MARRIED FOR 3 YEARS! Man, you make Naruto look like a scholar. And for the last time I'm SAS-"

"Just give it up Sasuke, he can't help it." Sakura cut him off as she dragged Sasuke into the other room. She shut the door behind them so Fugaku could concentrate on his apple sauce and not their conversation.

"Man that man drives me nuts…" Sasuke said while pacing around in their room. He had been married to Sakura for 3 years, and they had a daughter named Mikoto. They had named her that because she looked a lot like Sasuke's mother, Mikoto. Sasuke's mom had died not long before her granddaughter was born. That also left Fugaku for Sasuke to deal with. Itachi, as soon as he heard that Fugaku needed a place to stay, immediately left the Uchiha district and is currently living in an apartment.

"So, where's Mikoto?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't know. As soon as I picked her up from the ninja academy, she ran off to the training grounds. That girl never ceases to surprise me… Oh yeah I have something to tell you." Sakura tried to say as innocently as possible.

"Now, what? Good or bad?" Sasuke asked sounding slightly worried.

"Well, it's not good…or bad. It's about your brother, Itachi…" Sasuke froze. Then his eye started to twitch.

"He's coming to stay with us for a while. Something about harassing the manager for high mortgage on his apartment. So I said it was okay if he stayed with us for a while." She explained.

"How…is this….not…BAD NEWS?!?" Sasuke was in terror. If his father scared him, then his brother would drive him crazy. Maybe that's how Fugaku ended up so senile, too much time spent with Itachi.

"Calm down Sasuke-kun. Itachi-san needs us. You could at least try to be a little less cold." Sakura scolded.

"Heh. You're calling ME cold when Itachi's coming…" Sasuke said under his breath.

"Anyway, he's coming toda-" Sakura was cut off by a loud yelp.

"OWWWWW!!!!! MIKOTO-CHAN!! THAT HURT!!" A familiar voice was hollering at the top of his lungs. Sakura and Sasuke, along with a hobbling Fugaku, raced outside to find Mikoto rolling on the ground laughing and a clearly in pain Naruto rubbing his arm.

"Mikoto, what did you do to Naruto?" Sakura sternly asked.

"Just practicing my kunai…." Mikoto said while putting on the puppy dog face.

"She was using me for target practice!" Naruto said accusingly.

"Awww. Did little Naruto get hurt by a young girl?" Sakura kidded.

"Well actually, we were…OH MY GOD, SAKURA!! YOU'RE PREGNAT!! AGAIN!!" Naruto had just noticed how big Sakura's stomach was. Sasuke, Fugaku and Mikoto had no reaction because Sakura had been pregnant for about 6 months now, and was due at any time.

"Thanks for catching up with the world, baka" Sasuke snapped.

"I'm telling, you! Name it after me!" Fugaku insisted.

"You'll die before anyone here gets named THAT!" Naruto yelled at the old geezer.

_That wont be long…_

"Naruto-san…" A hand landed on Naruto's shoulder(which had purple-ish nail polish). "Are you threatening my father?" A tall man stood behind the blonde boy. He had long black hair tied in a pony tail and…the dreaded pre-mature WRINKELS!! "How are you…ototo-san, Sakura-san,…father…Mikoto?" The deep voice said.

"ITACHI-KUN!!!!" Mikoto came running and tackled Itachi, while nearly running over Fugaku.

"Watch it, young whippersnapper!"

"Itachi-kun, you need to visit us more often." Mikoto squeaked while hugging Itachi.

"If she starts to take after you, Itachi, I swear…" Sasuke said while wondering why his daughter liked Itachi more than him.

"C'mon dad. What's the worst uncle Itachi can do?"

"WELL! Let's think about that for a brief moment…" Sasuke mumbled.

"Hey Itachi, you can go set your stuff in the house." Sakura said as if trying to avoid conflict.

"ITACHI UCHIHA!!" Fugaku roared while yanking down his ear. "It's WAY past your curfew! You're too young to be wandering about alone!"

"Uh..dad…I'm over 18. I can be out alone." Itachi said while trying to pry his father's hand of his now swollen ear.

"Yeah, way over 18…" Naruto added.

"I'M NOT THAT OLD!"

"DON'T YOU BACK SASS ME YOUNG MAN!! TO YOU'RE ROOM!" Fugaku ordered. Itachi just sighed and went to his room to "think about his actions". Poor Fugaku was getting too senile.

"Young man?!?" Naruto said sarcastically. "Well, I gotta go. I promised Hinata I'd take her out for some ramen.

"Hey Itachi! Get me more apple sauce!" Fugaku said while gesturing to Sasuke.

"Amazing. The real Itachi is here and yet he still calls me Itachi. The old coop never ceases to amaze me." Sasuke left to get the man more apple sauce. Sakura was helping Fugaku back into the house.

"Can I come out now?" Itachi yelled through the door.

"Yes you can Itachi. I think you've learned your lesson." Fugaku said proudly. The night went on as usual. Sasuke fighting with Fugaku, Fugaku sending Itachi to his room 2 more times, the giving of the apple sauce, and Fugaku calling Sasuke Itachi. But then at precisely 3:45 am Sakura awoke and shook Sasuke awake violently.

"GET ME TO THE HOSPITAL! NOW!!!" Sakura shouted. Sasuke was terrified. He immediately leaped out of bed and hollered at Itachi and Mikoto for help. It took both Itachi and Sasuke to carry Sakura, and Mikoto woke the geezer and called all of their friends. When they arrived at the hospital Sakura wasn't in the best of moods.

"GET TSUNADE NOW!!" She yelled in Sasuke's face. By this time teams 8, 9, team Gai, and the rest of team 7, (including Sai and his abs) had arrived.

"Alright, everyone! Calm down." Tsunade said. big entrance music She had a mask over her face and a long white doctors robe on. Her hair was all pulled back. (Scary image I know) "Ino, Hinata, Kurenai, Tenten, help me get her in the delivery room."

"Why don't we do it?" Itachi asked.

"Can't you read the sign?" Tsunade pointed to a sign hanging on the door. It said: No Emotional guys allowed. So, all the guys were forced to wait outside. But Sasuke, wasn't taking this lightly. He kept pacing back and forth, shooting death glares at in-animate objects, and heavily breathing.

"Calm down Sasuke. It's not like you're the one in there." Naruto said. "You've already had one kid, you should at least try to compose yourself."

"You have no room to talk about composing yourself, Naruto." Kakashi said sternly. "You should have seen him when Mikoto was born, Itachi. He fainted."

"Whatever. Entertain us Kakashi-sensei." Naruto pleaded.

"Fine. What do you want me to do?" Kakashi asked sounding annoyed.

"TELL US A STORY!!" Naruto shouted sounding like a 5 year old girl.

"Quiet we are in a hospital." Kakashi scolded. "During one of the Great Ninja Wars…" He began. He was telling them the story that no one knew about until today. Kakashi's past. Even Sasuke calmed down and listened to Kakashi's tale. Itachi, however, knew how Kakashi had obtained the Sharingan, and paid little attention.

"My former team mate, Rin, then preformed a medic jutsu on my left eye…" He continued. "But…my best friend…Obito Uchiha… was crushed under the rocks. Leaving me with his Sharingan." Kakashi concluded. "Sasuke, Naruto, now do you understand why I stressed teamwork during your train-"

"THAT WAS BEAUTIFUL KAKASHI!!!" Gai was crying his "manly tears of joy".

"Get off me Gai!" Kakashi said in a muffled voice.

"So, his Sharingan…" Sasuke was lost in his thoughts when finally, the door slid open.

"Sasuke-san" Tsunade began "You wanna meet your son?" Sasuke dashed into the room, and the others managed to cram themselves in.

"Sasuke-kun." Sakura said in a tired voice. Sasuke knelt down next to Sakura and she passed his newborn son to him. Sasuke smiled. (OMG!! HE SMILED! IT 'S A SIGN OF THE APOCCOLIPS!!) "What's his name, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked sweetly. He pondered this for a moment…then as if right on cue… RRRRRRRIIIIINNNNNNNNNGGGGG!!!! RRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGGG!!!! "That's me." Itachi said. He picked up his cell pone and said: "What?" A crackly voice on the other end hollered out so everyone could hear:

"NAME HIM FUGAKU!!" Fugaku was waiting at home with an anxious Mikoto. (yes they ditched her at home)

"NOO!!!" Everyone yelled into the phone, but they were then hushed by Tsunade. Sasuke, took no note of this, and continued his pondering. Finally, he whispered something in Sakura's ear. Sakura glanced at everyone, then she and Sasuke looked at their sensei and then she spoke.

"We're gonna go with Obito." Kakashi froze. Then, way deep down inside he felt like crying. But everyone knows a real man doesn't cry in public.

"JUST LET IT ALL OUT KAKA-" Gai was about to interrupt when Itachi grabbed his throat and coldy said

"Don't EVER ruin the moment!" Sasuke passed little Obito to Kakashi. Then normal celibration conversations broke out.

"Hey, Kakashi!" Naruto called out.

"Hm?"

"What ever happened to that other girl on your team?"

"Oh, Rin?" Kakashi said calmly.

"Yeah, her! Where'd she go?"

"That, Naruto is another story…"

IM DONE!!! Cheesy ending I know. My story WILL pwn the other's. IMPORTANT: I need you to rate this story out of 10. (EX: 5 out of 10, 10 out of 10, etc) then go and rate The Kunai Monster and Hammy Uchiha's Fugaku stories. PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
